


Dad-Bod

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Mirrors, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Self Confidence Issues, Showers, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie and Eddie spend a night on the town. However, plans don't go the way they want them to when a bartender flirts with Eddie right in front of Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	Dad-Bod

Finally having a free night to themselves, Richie and Eddie were very eager to spend a long overdue evening together. Better yet, they had the entire weekend of freedom to enjoy some needed quality time. None of them knew that a divorce like Eddie’s could last this long and be so mentally exhausting. Myra wanted to take everything just because she was angry.

Shutting the car doors, Richie waited for Eddie until generously offering his hand out to him so they could walk together. Eddie was more than happy to hold his boyfriend’s hand, smiling from ear to ear. Physical affection like this never existed between him and Myra. It was overwhelming at first, but Eddie loved it, craving every soft touch from Richie.

“I don’t think I have ever been here, Rich,” Eddie remarked studying the building they were going into. The owners definitely went above and beyond in decorating this place. An entire rainbow was painted in bright colors on the exterior walls. 

“Just a little something different,” Richie said bringing Eddie close. Normally, this was a place he’d always avoid. Now, he heard good things about it that he had to experience what a gay bar was like. 

Once they were inside, Eddie was taken aback by the zany outfits customers wore. This was no regular bar, that was for sure. Richie never specified that they were going to a gay bar. Then again, Eddie wasn’t complaining. Anything for some time with his beloved. 

Taking a seat at the bar, an attractive man tended to them. His eyes instantly lit up the moment he looked at Eddie. Eddie was taken aback. He still thought nobody found him attractive aside from Richie. He must have been wrong. 

“What can I get for you?” he asked, curling his tongue.

Noticing, Richie gave the man a warning look. “I’ll have a Rose,” Eddie said, dodging his eye contact.

“Ah, a Rose drinker!” He leaned closer to Eddie relaxing his elbows on the counter. “I got a secret for you. Rose is my favorite drink, too.”

“Oh?” Eddie responded, utterly uninterested. 

“I’ll have a bourbon!” Richie interrupted his nose scrunching.

The server just eyed Richie, scrunching up his own nose. It was hard not to look at the man. He was very shapely, a bodybuilder to be precise. His hair was golden blonde. And his chin was cleft. He shaved, unlike how he was too lazy to shave some mornings. Everything that he wasn’t…

The bartender set the drinks down, hardly paying any attention to Richie. His drink slightly spilled on the table, close to Richie’s elbow. The server didn’t even give him a napkin. Leaning on his elbow, the man basked in Eddie’s eyes. Richie’s insides boiled, like a volcano. Someone wasn’t getting a tip tonight!

“When did you come to like Rose?” he inquired Eddie, still attempting to flirt with him.

Eddie was trying not to pay attention, looking around for any empty tables. Unfortunately, this place was packed. 

Then, smirking, Eddie took Richie’s hand, surprising the man who was busy fuming to himself. The bartender definitely took notice, even eyeing Richie once more. “I believe you introduced me to it, didn’t you, Richie?”

Getting the message, Richie smiled at him, and also looked at the jealous bartender. “I sure did, babe! You barely ever had a drink before.”

“That’s not true!” Eddie argued. “I’ve had many drinks before.”

“Not enough to get you drunk,” Richie retorted.

Eying Richie again in his envious rage, the bartender decided it was time to propel a new flirtatious technique. Now, he flexed his muscles. Once again, it was hard not to look at him.

“I work out at the gym three times a week,” he disclosed to the still uninterested Eddie.

“Good for you.” Eddie rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his wine.

“I like to stay in shape,” he continued. And then he looked in Richie’s direction. “Don’t want to end up with a ‘dad-bod.’”

Just then, someone asked for his assistance at the other end of the bar. Before leaving, he winked at Eddie.

That just about ruined the entire evening! Richie guzzled down his bourbon, nearly breaking the glass from how strong his grip was. Someone else flirting with Eddie right in front of him!

But, Richie couldn’t take his eyes off the bartender. He took care of himself, that’s for sure. And no glasses. Glasses were so annoying. Same with contacts. He liked sticking to wearing glasses, but they could be annoying at times. Was that what Eddie wanted? All there was to look at for himself was a flabby stomach. Or a dad-bod as the bartender called it.

For the remainder of the evening, Richie was quiet paying little attention to the band. That was always his favorite part when he went out. Eddie noticed something was the matter, too. He didn’t feel comfortable talking to Richie with the bartender hanging over his shoulder trying to get him another drink.

When they finally returned home, Richie stood in front of the mirror as Eddie stepped into the shower. 

Should he start exercising? Eating better? Eddie didn’t deserve a guy like him. He was pathetic!

“Richie? What are you doing?”

Richie didn’t notice that the shower had stopped. “Uh, nothin’!” Richie almost fell over a table, trying to grab his shirt. 

Eddie frowned. “Is this about what happened tonight?”

“Well, the guy had the hots for yah!”

“I know,” Eddie answered distastefully.

That wasn’t the reaction Richie was expecting. “You mean, you don’t like him?”

“Richie, he was so rude! Why do you think I’d want to go after him?” 

“Well, he was handsome…”

Eddie raised his brow. “What do you mean by that?”

“Not like that, Eds!” Richie waved a hand, catching himself. “I mean, compared to that guy I’m not what you call… attractive…”

Eddie’s eyes changed to pity. “Rich, that’s not true! I adore your body!”

“Really?” Then Richie caught himself and smirked that playful grin. “Well, obviously. You haven’t been able to take your eyes off me!”

Eddie nodded, walked closer to him. “It’s one of my favorite attributes about you,” he purred, smoothing his hands down his chest, to his belly, and eventually to the lining of his pants. Richie just remembered that Eddie was still wrapped in a towel.

“Who needs a six-pack when I have you?” Eddie muttered, kissing him.

Richie sat down on the bed, like a proud statue. He placed his hand on Eddie’s towel, starting to pull. He sent kisses up Eddie’s stomach, listening to the man hum. “Glad you think so, Eds.”

Eddie crawled on Richie, kissing him.

“Is this a pity kiss?” Richie joked, staring into Eddie’s beautiful eyes.

Eddie shook his head. “No, it’s something more.”

And the lovers basked in the evening together.


End file.
